Bruun and Clement Mining Union
The Bruun and Clement Mining Union is both a mining union and security company headed by Robert Williams. They currently deal in mineral prospecting and mining throughout Azeroth and Draenor. History Founded in 596 K.C. in the Hillsbrad Foothills by Robert Williams, the company was formed with the intention of searching for new deposits of minerals across Azeroth. The company originally invested in Alterac and mines across Lordaeron, eventually employing over sixty-seven thousand workers, ranging from miners to security forces, eventually employing their own private army. This army went on to defend mining interests in Alterac following the Second War and the Fall of Alterac in the subsequent years. Following the Scourging of Lordaeron, the Union went from having sixty thousand plus workers down to five thousand in mostly ruined Alterac. Robert Williams proceeded to transfer his workers south to Stormwind, investing heavily within the Redridge Mountains and Westfall and soon held a workforce of around fourteen thousand. It was during this time those workers from Alterac went on to form the mining settlement of Mistmount after discovering massive copper veins in the hills surrounding the site of the future settlement. Since the Great Cataclysm of 624 K.C., the Mining Union has partnered with Johnson and Geecs Oil Extraction, a joint human and goblin oil extraction company that makes up one of the Big Five, to begin looking into oil drilling in Stranglethorn Vale and Un'goro Crater. In the case of Stranglethorn, aside from looking for new locations for drilling, the Union has been for the past two years gathering a force of mercenaries to attack the Venture Co. oil drilling operations off the coast of Stranglethorn, for the moment no attack has happened yet. With aid from the Baron Fowlbrook, they have recieved a charter from the Stormwind House of Nobles to begin mining operations in far off regions, like Stranglethorn Vale, Un'goro Crater, Swamp of Sorrows, and Tanaan Jungle. Along with this, the Baron von Webber has heavily invested in the company in recent months, becoming one of the chief shareholders for the Union. The Union, in recent months, has since hired the Ten Swords mercenary company in place of training mercenaries themselves. With new financial backing from the Baron Fowlbrook they begin to look to expanding their operations into Stranglethorn to contest the Vale's rich mineral and oil reserves. With the rediscovery of the Broken Isles, the Union has jumped on this, sending thousands of workers, mercenaries and gold coin to the Isles to begin exploiting the region. They, during their jump to this new unexploited land, have also rediscovered the Isonian Isles and are concentrating their efforts here on the metal known locally as Bekaram. Operations Azeroth While once the Union held extensive mining operations in Lordaeron, they have since moved their operations to the southern Eastern Kingdoms. The Union secured mineral extraction and prospecting rights in the Redridge Mountains and Westfall and went on to found multiple settlements in the Gold Hills and throughout Redrdige, including those like Mistmount and have created thousands of jobs with the extraction of gold, iron and copper. In the years following the Third War, the Union expanded to southern Kalimdor and has established small mining settlements and ports in Tanaris and the Thousand Needles prior to the Great Cataclysm, since then they have been mostly in Tanaris and now Un'goro Crater. Since the rediscovery of areas like the Broken Isles and Isonian Isles, the Union has been tirelessly working to establish operations on these regions, looking to exploit the valuable untouched natural resources. Draenor Since the reopening of the Dark Portal and the threat of the Iron Horde, the Mining Union has begun attempting to secure mineral extraction rights in Tanaan Jungle and Gorgorand and has brought in some eight thousand workers and security personnel to accomplish this. They have had legal representatives lobbying the Stormwind House of Nobles for a charter granting mineral exploitation rights. Category:Bruun and Clement Mining Union Category:Businesses Category:Mining Organizations